


"Control your anger or you’ll have me to worry about.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  Rio coming to your aide with an angry customer 16. “Control your anger or you’ll have me to worry about.” First time meeting
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	"Control your anger or you’ll have me to worry about.”

It was only 2 PM and you were already so frustrated you could cry. Customers were shitty year-round. This wasn’t anything new. Dealing with customers when there was not a single roll of toilet paper on the shelves, however, was different. For as angry as certain customers would get when you didn’t have the product they were looking for or when they tried to ask for refunds and exchanges without receipts, this was something entirely new. You were stressed out, overworked, and underpaid. Your patience and sanity were at an all-time low and your body felt like it could give out at any second. As luck would have it, the universe felt that things just weren’t irritating enough for you and decided to step it up. 

You were ringing up the groceries of canned food and some produce for a patient elderly woman. Toward the end, she grabbed a few candy bars from the shelf and tossed them in. Patting the Snickers, she smiled. 

“For my grandbabies.” 

You smiled in return. Your first genuine one all day if you were being honest. She was adorable and her fluffy, white curls warmed your heart. That was until the sweaty, middle-aged man in a suit that was waiting in line behind her decided to open his mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah. Have your girl talk after hours. I got things I need to do.” 

He made a shooing motion with his hands and the smiles dropped from both your and the elderly woman’s face. She grumbled something that you could not hear and tossed an unsavory look over her shoulder so show her displeasure. You, on the other hand, had to plaster on a fake smile and act as is everything was fine. As if you didn’t want to choke the disrespectful man. 

The old woman left the checkout area with her cart and in her place now stood the rude man. 

“Good afternoon." 

You extended the small greeting, hoping that maybe showing him some kindness would curb his salty attitude. 

No such luck.

He ignored you entirely, simply tossing his groceries down onto the conveyor belt. You rang them up as fast as you could. Not because you cared if he had to wait, but so he could get out of the story and away from you faster. Ringing up the total, you told him that he could swipe when he was ready. You looked around as you waited, eyes locking with the good looking man standing patiently behind him. He had a lax aura about him, no hurry. His shoulders were relaxed and he wore a small smirk, nodding to you when he caught your eyes. You smiled warmly and he returned it, the moment cut off by the angry man suddenly getting even angrier. 

"Declined? What do you mean declined?!”

You looked down at the screen and nodded, confirming. 

“The card declined, sir. Try swiping it again.”

The customer did so with an impatient huff, only to receive the same error. 

“That’s bullshit! Do you know how much money I make?!”

His comment was laughable and you had to fight the pleased smile that was trying to work its way onto your face. 

“I’m sorry, sir. Would you like to try another card?”

Your words seemed to piss him off even more and his face grew red. 

“I don’t need another card! I’ve got thousands in my account!" 

You weren’t exactly sure how to respond to that. If it were true, those thousands seemed to be taking a vacation. Not knowing what else he wanted you to do, you offered a suggestion. 

"Could you possibly pay in cash?”

If life had been a cartoon, you swore smoke would’ve started coming out of his ears. 

“Let me speak to your manager! I guess you’re too stupid to fix the problem." 

You opened your mouth to explain that it wasn’t an issue that needed to be fixed on your end, but the man behind him beat you to the punch. 

"Or maybe you’re too stupid to transfer your funds.”

You both turned to face the ballsy stranger. 

“Excuse me?”

The man’s smirk stayed in place and he took a slow step forward, looking the older man over. 

“I said, maybe you’re the stupid one. Yelling at old ladies and mouthing off to innocent, beautiful cashiers.”

He allowed his eyes to lock with the man now and his smirk was nowhere to be found. 

“You’re getting mad at people that ain’t got nothing to do with your mid-life crisis. So, **control your anger or you’ll have me to worry about.** ”

His voice was low as he delivered the thinly veiled threat. No one knew this man, but from his language and demeanor, it was a safe bet that having to deal with him was probably not good. The angry man looked back at you, both rage and fear in his eyes and he huffed. Making a dismissive motion, he flailed his hands and hissed at you. 

“I don’t even want this shit anymore. You can keep it." 

And just like that, he was walking away from his groceries, clutching his declined MasterCard as he stomped out of the store. You pushed his bags off to the corner, a true smile on your face now as you came face to face with the knight who talked shit to him when you couldn’t. 

"Thanks for that.”

Now that smirk was back as he looked at you, head tilted back. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m Chris.”


End file.
